Sarutobi Doujima
'''Character First Name''' Doujuma '''Character Last Name''' Sarutobi '''IMVU Username''' Guest_SurveyorEren '''Nickname (Optional)''' Douji '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 12/20 '''Gender''' '''Male''' '''Ethnicity''' Konohakurian '''Height''' 4' 11'' '''Weight''' 89 lbs '''Blood Type''' O - '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' None '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Doujima has a deadpan and straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to satisfy the needs of the team above his own. He is quite gloomy and unnoticeable, a trait that goes well with his battle Misdirection. Many times is he able to enter a crowded room and not have anyone notice due to his masked aura and threat level. He has also displayed much respect towards fellow passionate ninja and thinks that while senpais have pride, kōhais have respect. Overall, he is a very calm, rational person, but it is shown that he also has his silly moments. Some days, he shows that he can also become noticeable and does so by pulling his jacket over his head, making people automatically see him and laugh. '''Behaviour''' Quiet in groups, Is very decisive, Gets furious at cheating and foul play '''Nindo (optional)'''Edit "Calm Down." *Followed by a comical chop to the head* '''Summoning'''Edit None '''Bloodline/Clan'''Edit Sarutobi '''Ninja Class'''Edit Academy Student '''Element One'''Edit (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not '''need''' a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Element Two'''Edit (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not '''need''' a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Advanced Nature'''Edit Fire Release '''Weapon of choice'''Edit Spear. '''Chakra colour'''Edit Red '''Jutsu List'''Edit Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia.) '''Allies'''Edit N/A So Far '''Enemies'''Edit N/A '''Background Information'''Edit Growing up in a house full of honorable samurai and war heroes was tough to say at the least. Even as a child, his father, Souji, had trained him and raised him to be like the famous samurai scattered within his family history. The boy even started to pick up on a few things. But one day, the head of his household had found his mother guilty of being an assassin, a shinobi. Of course, this greatly dishonored the family name, for they did not want their history to be tainted with such lowly counterparts. And so, on a snowy eve, his clan executed his mother in the courtyard of the family household, for all 50 of his family members to behold. The young boy, Nobunaga, had not known about this and so began to question about his mother. When Souji did not answer, Nobunaga knew something was wrong. As he tried to figure out what happened to her, the 3 elders of the clan began to talk amongst each other, trying to figure out what to do with Nobunaga, for his mother brought shame. In the end, they decided that he would meet the same fate as his mother. The night before his execution, Nobunaga was secretly visited by 3 shinobi women, or kunoichi as he knew them to be. They told him of what was to become of him. When he asked who they were, they removed their masks to reveal three beautiful faces before they told him that they were his mother's closest friends. That night, they took him from the clan household and to a safe hideout where his clan would not find him. This is where he was taken in by the Sarutobi Clan, where he would be taken care of and learn more about the Shinobi, inevitably working to become one himself. '''Roleplaying Library'''Edit Spars and Battles:Edit '''Wealth: 1000''' Casual Meetings or Events:Edit Story Progression:Edit Clan Specific:Edit =